


Clinically Speaking 臨床細語

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, M/M, Medical Kink, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - H篇 - Hospital。如同Steve能驕傲又得意的指出，他的身體好得很 - 血管中的超級血清使他能夠超乎尋常的健康。（這就解釋了他為什麼這麼不高興得做所謂的 “例行健康檢查”。）無論如何，Steve·Rogers，百歲超級戰士也和他努力保護的一般人一樣，討厭醫院診療室。（普通人AU - Barnes護士 VS Rogers美隊）





	Clinically Speaking 臨床細語

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorCoated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/gifts).
  * A translation of [Clinically Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587932) by [ColorCoated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated). 



不可諱言，Steve曾經把大半人生都花在醫院的診療室裡，他對那種冷漠的醫療態度可是熟悉的很 - 無論是坐在那張蠢斃的皺巴巴診察紙上，還是聽診器按押在他瘦弱胸腔上那種冰冷的感覺都讓他難以忘記。

現在，Steve長得又高又壯，Erskine博士的實驗讓他變成了一個體型壯碩、筋肉結實的猛男。

Steve是一個真正的超級英雄，一個由豐滿肌肉、滿腔正義、以及對追求做正確的事無止境的渴望所組成的超級人類。

然而，無論Steve Rogers是瘦小還是健壯，那都沒關係。

因為，就像他努力保護的所有正常人那樣，他仍然討厭醫院的診療室。

老實說，這可能是因為他早年的生活幾乎都掙扎在死亡邊緣，有肺炎，貧血和哮喘，還有一堆大大小小數不清的疾病纏繞著Steve，讓他得花費幾乎整個人生去頑強抵抗。在血清和冰凍直到本世紀之前，他總是被醫生、護士圍繞，這或許很好的解釋了他為何這麼恨這個。

或許，在他生命中的某個時刻，他曾是個科學實驗品 - 嘿，他承認 - 但那是很久以前的事了，（儘管感覺上沒有那麼久。）他可一點也不喜歡像曾經那樣被戳來捅去和刺激反應。

正如Steve喜歡的那樣得意的（並且大聲地強調）指出，他身體健康得很 - 血管中流動的超級血清使他令人難以置信的頭好壯壯。

“Steve，伙計，”Sam嘆了一口氣，重複一遍上次他們談話時說過的論點，“血清治癒了你在30年代那時的各種健康問題，但現在，在2017年，誰知道你如今接觸的是什麼超級細菌？更不用說，如果真的出現問題，你需要一個正常狀況下的健康基礎數據好吧。”

Steve嘟嚷著，當他的團隊成員們都一致同意Sam的話時，他嘟嚷抱怨得更厲害了。

他剛執行完一個長達兩個星期的任務，他唯一想要做的就是花上一整天來放鬆身心，而不是去做啥勞子見鬼的健康檢查。

至少，Steve安慰自己，只要做完這個，他就可以回到他的公寓，沖個長長的熱水澡，睡上三天大頭覺。事實上，他該心懷感激，因為復仇者大樓擁有整套完善的醫療設備跟人員，而這個令人畏懼、冷淡得發毛的房間與他自己暖和、溫馨可愛的樓層之間只相隔一個短短的電梯距離。

他真應該現在就落跑，在醫生出現之前溜走。美國隊長不是懦夫，但他真的很累，他真的真的需要好好睡個覺。

他只不過想在舒適地窩在家裡，然後打電話給 - 

“好的，Rogers先生，”Steve的思緒被打斷了，沒有敲門，診療室的門就這樣突然打開。

Steve驚訝地看著一個男人走進房間；這讓他緊張起來，下巴不由自主地掉下，他隨即警告自己停止目瞪口呆。這個男人身穿淺紫色的護士制服，外罩白大褂，脖子上掛著一個聽診器。

他帥得不可思議，冰藍色的雙眸，深色的長髮捲成一個小包綁在後腦勺。然而他的目光完全沒有飄向Steve，而是聚焦在他面前拿著的圖表上。

“Yvette在哪裡？”Steve莽撞地提問，Yvette是平常幫他做醫療服務的護士。

“她出去了。今天我是你的護士。”他回答，抬頭，迅速短暫地瞥了Steve一眼，隨即又低頭望著圖表。

“護士 - ”Steve才開口就被打斷。

“Barnes護士，”他說，明顯假設Steve要詢問他的姓名。Steve可以清楚地從男人穿的白大褂左胸口袋上看到那兒工整地繡著他的名字：J.B.Barnes。

“哦...”Steve猶豫了一下，然後頷首，“好吧...所以...Barnes護士，我猜我今天得做健康檢查？”

“我看得出來，”護士冷淡地回答，他終於看完了圖表然後抬起頭。“不過呢，你還穿著原本的衣服。”

Steve好奇地眨眨眼，夾雜一點擔心。這有點出乎他意料之外。

完全不是他原本期望的。

他這才注意到，小房間中央的椅子上有件被折疊得好好的診察紙衣。他並沒有計劃要換衣服，除非被告知必須這麼做，或許是因為孩提時代的回憶太多了，那時診療檯還是他瘦小身材的兩倍大。

Barnes護士清了清喉嚨，彷彿在提醒Steve在浪費時間。他伸出手，拉出一層薄薄的簾子，橫跨房間，把他和Steve隔開。

診療布簾對Steve這個老古板而言還是太薄了，當他正在考慮時，依舊冷淡的聲音打斷了他的思考。

“診療長袍的開口在背後。如果你喜歡的話，襪子可以不脫。”

Steve再眨眨眼，然後對自己聳聳肩。見鬼的有啥關係，對吧？他迅速脫掉了他穿的T卹，相當肯定他的護士正透過那薄薄的白色布簾盯著他。

當Barnes護士再次開口說話時，Steve正在解開他的牛仔褲。

“你的表格上說你的職業是超級英雄？”

Steve的臉紅了，當初他在填寫文件時，覺得這樣寫挺可愛的。他沒料到這仍然列在他的官方醫療檔案裡。那時他有點惡作劇的瞎寫，顯然現在自作自受。

“呃，是的，”他說，當他回覆這個問題時心裡止不住的小慌張，“我是...嗯...美國隊長？”

這件長袍顯然不是為了像他這樣的身材而設計的。Steve皺起眉頭，把手按著身體正面，當他試著把診療紙袍往後拉好，前面就會起皺。這衣服差不多是矩形的，Steve知道，而他自己的身體幾乎是倒三角形。

他拉扯長袍，遮好他的前面，然後繞到後面去綁繫帶。繫帶只有兩個，一個在他的脖子上，另一個在衣服中間，就在他腰上。不幸的是，他的肩膀太寬，最上面的繫帶幾乎沒辦法打結。他肩膀的寬度讓紙袍直直地打開，幾乎遮不住身體背後的其餘部分。

“好啦，Rogers先生，”Barnes護士續道，嗓音依舊平直沒有任何溫度。“讓我們繼續你的健康檢查。”

當護士沒有任何預警地拉開布簾時，Steve嚇了一跳，他的雙手還繞在後腰處幫這件薄的要命的紙袍打結。

Barnes護士毫不客氣地上下查看Steve，在他穿著的長襪的雙腳停留了一下，然後往上掃視Steve的身體。儘管他身前有紙袍遮蓋，Steve仍然感到暴露。

他的身體因為這個想法不由自主地輕顫。

“麻煩你在診療檯上坐下，”Barnes護士開口，指著房間中央，用薄紙覆蓋的高檯。

Steve坐下的時候，診療檯上薄紙發出的沙沙聲在安靜無聲的房間顯得無比響亮。他敏感地察覺身下的紙袍打開了，他笨拙地挪動，不知道該如何形容光裸的屁股坐在薄紙上的感覺。

“你病史上記載你有哮喘，”當Barnes走到Steve坐著的身旁時補充。

“唔，沒錯，”Steve同意地嘆了口氣，然後對護士瞇起了眼睛，“但我保證，這在最近七十五年以來都不是問題。”

“Rogers先生，我還是想聽聽你肺部的情況。”Barnes護士把聽診器從脖子上拿起，把聽診耳塞放進耳朵裡。

“呃，”Steve點頭同意，“好，沒問題。”

當感覺到聽診器聽頭熟悉的冰冷表面時，Steve抽了一口氣，他身上的紙袍猛地繃緊，免強打結的繫帶岌岌可危。

他的身體立即有了反應，他在顫抖。

“請深呼吸，”Barnes護士指示，專業而冷靜。

護士把聽頭從他的肩胛骨中間往下移動到更低的位置，按在Steve背部的右側，然後移向左側。他的體溫慢慢地溫暖了聽頭的金屬表面，但它在他皮膚上移動時依舊讓他覺得很冷。

Steve按照他的吩咐做了，試著深呼吸吐氣，但當護士的手滑到他的長袍下，移動到他身前時，他的呼吸卡在他的肺裡。

聽診器壓在Steve兩塊胸肌之間，他再次深呼吸。一根手指若有似無地擦過他的一邊乳頭，他抽氣，感到血液往下衝進他的陰莖裡。

Steve的臉蛋脹紅了，這可不是時候。在這該死的廉價紙袍下他沒有穿任何東西啊！他可以想像在這種嚴肅的時刻勃起是多麼令人尷尬的事情。

“再深呼吸一次，”Barnes護士指示，又是那種要命的冰冷沒人味的嗓音，Steve發現自己不安地在皺巴巴的薄紙上挪動。

看在上帝的份上，他是個超級英雄好不！他可以做幾個深呼吸，沒問題。儘管有冰冷又靈巧的手指正觸碰著他的胸部 - 這真是天殺的荒唐 - 他可以做到。

“好了，”Barnes護士把聽診器放回他的脖子上，然後繼續說道，“我現在要檢查你的淋巴結。”

Steve點點頭，然後那靈巧的雙手滑過他的脖子兩側，輕輕地按下，接著再他鎖骨附近重複這個動作。

Steve尷尬地挪動身體，護士的手指伸進他的紙袍裡，沿著袍子縫隙邊緣滑過他的脖頸。儘管Barnes護士表現得完全是一副專業人士的模樣，被人探進衣服底下觸摸仍然讓他感到無比親密。

“很好，”Barnes護士喃喃。

然後Steve懷著莫名的驚慌看著這個深色頭髮的男人開始戴上一雙乳膠手套，乳膠啪地在皮膚上闔起的聲響讓Steve彈跳了起來 - 他是個超級英雄，媽的，他能在這種情況下放鬆，他行的。

“最近好嗎？Rogers先生，”Barnes護士問道，他的嗓音帶著客觀有禮的超然感，但不至於不友善。他一臉專心地看著Steve，但還是看得出來他覺得無聊。

他可能真的很無聊，Steve告訴自己，他八成每天得做這一百次。

“還不錯，謝謝，”Steve回答，喉嚨乾澀得令人驚訝。

“好，”護士重複道，“現在我需要你張開口說 ‘啊 - ’ ”。

Steve照做，護士把一個木製的壓舌板放進他嘴裡，把他的舌頭往下壓。至少這是Steve熟悉的一個舉動，小時候做過無數次。

“嗯，”Barnes護士哼了一聲，取下了壓舌板。當Steve開始閉上嘴時，護士飄過來一個警告的眼神，“保持你現在張嘴的姿勢，Rogers先生。”

這要求聽起來有點奇怪，但Steve同意了，所以，他就光著屁屁，嘴巴開開，舌頭伸出，愣坐在鋪著薄紙的診療檯上。護士好整以暇地晃過房間，把用過的壓舌板扔進垃圾桶，然後再慢悠悠地轉回Steve面前。

“只是要靠近看仔細點，”Barnes護士解釋，然後舉起手把他的兩根手指壓在Steve的舌頭上，就跟他之前用壓舌板做的一樣。

Steve抽氣，或者說，他試著在他的舌頭被兩根手指不舒服地壓住時猛地吸氣。護士給了他一個只能用 ‘著腦’ 來形容的小表情。

“請說 ‘啊 - ’。”

護士更加用力地往下按。Steve知道這只不過是正常的臨床檢查，但是他舌頭上的乳膠味道令他感到非常、非常的熟悉而親密，他掙扎著命令自己放鬆身體。然而，電光火石間，他又回到那狹窄的後巷，跪在黑暗的角落裡為人口活，還要小心不能被抓到。突然，他又再次回到青澀歲月，試著學習如何在半夜幫那些粗壯的碼頭工人吸屌來爭錢。

Steve在指頭的壓力下呻吟出聲，紅暈漫上臉頰，Steve只能祈禱這個英俊的護士會以為他只是在說 ‘啊 - ’，而不是在腦海中重演他十幾歲時暗搓搓幹的好事。

“很好，”護士移動手指，推擠Steve的舌頭中段，然後左側，接著右側。這實在有點尷尬，而且感覺沒有必要，但Steve正忙著跟他的身體本能奮鬥，命令他自己克制用嘴含住那兩根手指並吸吮的渴望。

終於，護士抽出手指，然後轉身背對Steve，走到房間另一側，從櫃檯頂上拿取某個東西。

Steve用嘴猛吸一大口氣，發出響亮的抽氣聲，試著冷靜下來。他能感覺血流奔騰地往下衝，這可尷尬了。他盯著自己的膝蓋，幸運的是，現在還不挺明顯，因為身上的紙袍平平地在他的雙腿間伸展，掩蓋住了一切，但...如果它繼續興致高昂，那麼很快就會無所遁形。

那無疑地將是他一生中最窘迫的時刻。

“轉過去趴著，”護士要求，他仍然背對著Steve。

Steve慶幸地嘆了一口氣，欣然將自己半硬的堅挺藏在桌子和自己身體之間。

當他趴好，才意識到他背後的長袍正門戶大開。

他越過自己肩膀往後瞥了一眼，再次不由自主地臉紅起來，他把雙臂在桌子上交叉，將火燙的臉埋進去。

他的護士可是訓練有素的專業人士。他大概一天到晚都在看別人的屁股，Steve勸慰自己放鬆。

“我需要採取你的核心溫度，好讓我們完整你的病歷。”

Steve在手臂間點點頭，這聽起來頗為合理。他仍然埋著臉掩藏尷尬，但他的耳朵是露出來的，給了護士足夠的工作空間（量耳溫的話）。如果它是那種新穎的前額溫度計，那麼Steve就不得不拋去自尊心把他的臉抬起來。

他可以克服這個尷尬。真的。他可以。或許他可以要求第二件長袍反著穿，這樣就可以把他裸露的背部遮掩起來。

“你的圖表上寫著，你出生在20年代。”

“咦？是的，”Steve應聲，有點心不在焉，他還在等著看他是不是得抬起臉來。

“很好，那這個你應該很熟悉。”

一隻戴著乳膠手套的手按著他的腰背，將他固定在桌子上。然後，那隻手往下移了移，兩根手指迅速而靈活地撥開了他的臀瓣。Steve猛地抽氣，他的聲音在靜謐的小房間裡聽起來響亮無比，上帝原諒他克制不住，因為...他在沒有任何預警下被入侵了後穴。

“什 - 什麼？”他磕磕絆絆地喊，模糊不清地發音可不是美國隊長會幹的事，當他抬起頭越過肩膀往後望去，看到護士把一根溫度計插進他的屁股時，他的臉無法遏抑地爆紅，並露出震驚和尷尬的神情。

他的胃經攣捲縮，同時感到前所未有的荒謬與害羞。

“對不起，”Barnes護士回應，清冷的嗓音聽起來依舊充滿無聊感，而不是真的很抱歉，“可能有點冷。”

“呃嗯嗯，”Steve不自在地結巴，努力試著不動，因為實在太冷了。“你...你這是在做什麼？”

這並不會痛，玻璃溫度計很小，而且在Barnes護士把它推進他的洞之前，它顯然已經被厚厚地塗上一層冰冷的潤滑油。它只塞進Steve的身體裡幾英寸，如果這不是Steve漫長生命中最尷尬的時刻，那麼他會說這根玻璃製品其實小到幾乎讓他注意不到。

“我現在正在把一根潤滑過的溫度計壓過你的肛門，這樣我就可以將它插入你的直腸，並儘可能準確地採取你的核心溫度。”

他所說的每一個字都如此公事公辦，令人無法相信的冷漠、不帶情感，這實在是太可恥了。

非常、非常、非常可恥。

Steve很硬，有生以來，前所未有的硬。

他的硬挺被夾在他自己的身體和桌子之間，紙袍和診療檯上的薄紙在他移動時發出吵鬧的沙沙聲響。

他大聲呻吟。

“放輕鬆，Rogers先生，”護士輕聲責備，“只要再一分鐘。”他把手挪回他的腰背上輕輕按著，這無疑遏止了Steve的坐立不安，然而肌膚上的乳膠感讓他不由自主地往另一個方向放鬆...他想要那雙戴著手套的手放在他的身上，撫遍他全身肌膚。

他媽的。

Steve倒數秒數，從60開始倒數，直到Barnes取下直腸溫度計。

Steve鬆了一口氣。剛剛發生的事跟性一點關係也沒有，雖然他的身體明顯感到困惑。這一切令人丟臉到家的事，正在以一種引人想歪方式讓他感到興奮，這有很大一部份原因是因為，事實上，他暗地裡其實收藏不少插進身體內取樂的性玩具。在他的屁股放進一根溫度計讓他忍不住想起自己擁有的歡樂時刻。

“可能要麻煩你轉身站起來。”

當Steve從桌子上起身時重重地呼出一口氣，他知道現在他的臉大概紅得發亮了。他的勃起硬到發疼，完全隱藏不住。他低頭看著自己面前突起的紙長袍，感到一陣羞慚的熱氣上湧。

“現在，Rogers先生，請轉過身來面對我。”Barnes護士繼續說道，嗓音鎮定、乾脆利落。

Steve往下盯著地板，再看著自己腳上的襪子，然後磨磨蹭蹭地轉身面對Barnes。

幸運的是，他的護士顯然是一位非常專業的人士，一點沒有提到那令人尷尬的一塊。Steve不知道他怎麼能做到輕易忽視這個，但毫無疑問地，Steve感激涕零。

“接下來我得檢查疝氣，”護士繼續說，就在Steve正想要問這個檢查的過程是怎樣，還來不及開口就被嚇得叫出聲。

Barnes護士用快得讓人來不及反應的速度把手伸進Steve的長袍下面 - 說真的這並不困難，因為它幾乎連他的大腿中段都蓋不住 - 抓住了他的球，溫和、但毫不放鬆。

Steve的整個身體都在顫抖，他的勃起自他的身體高高翹起，Barnes護士的手正好在它下面，他戴著乳膠手套的手指緊緊包裹著Steve的雙球。

Barnes，作為專業人士，完全忽視了Steve的強烈反應。他給了Steve一點時間適應，但仍然緊緊地抓著他的陰部，當Steve的身體終於停止顫抖，他給了Steve另一個冷面無私的表情。

“轉頭，咳嗽。”

Steve依他的指示照做，在護士擠壓他的同時感到一陣電流劃過脊椎，這感覺幾乎讓Steve釋放。

Steve非常、非常難受，他吸氣時胸部急速隆起。他的整個身體都因為羞恥而發熱，當然，這發熱還有別的因素。他不確定他還能繼續忍受多久。

當Barnes鬆手離開他身邊，轉去房間另一頭把手套扔進垃圾箱時，Steve緊繃的肩膀終於在如釋重負下鬆懈滑落。

Barnes又一次看著Steve的圖表。

“請把你的肘部放在桌子上，雙腳分開與肩同寬。”

Steve按照他的說法做了，他現在背對護士。他的勃起一點軟化的跡象都沒有，他感覺越來越暴露，而他對此完全束手無策。

傾身靠向手肘，這讓他的屁股向後突出，他能感到這件長袍幾乎提供不了任何掩蓋。

“以你現在的年紀，”Barnes又用那種冷淡的客觀嗓音說著，聽起來像是根本不在乎。而，在聽到他穿戴新的乳膠手套發出啪地聲響時，Steve的傢伙猛地跟著跳動。

“你應該每年做一次前列腺檢查。”

Steve才想反駁一下有關年齡的評論 - 因為他擁有二十多歲人的身體 - 可他毫無機會。

“Rogers先生，請呼氣並忍耐一下。”

沒有任何警告，他感到一股推力壓迫著他的後穴，Barnes護士正在用一根手指插入他的身體。他用另一隻手的拇指和另外四根手指撥開了Steve圓潤的臀瓣，騰出剛好的空間讓他作業，而那種感覺令人羞愧欲死。

“啊 - 呀！”Steve粗喘的呼吸伴隨一聲響亮的泣吟，他的臀部不由自主地往前彈跳，把自己抵到診療檯邊上。

作為一個習慣享受指交的人來說，這感覺天差地遠。

這是醫學化和刻板、非常不人性化的接觸，然而Steve的整個身體都燃燒起來。他想把他的老二捅進他面前的桌子，因為，令人驚恐萬分的是，他發現自己迫切需要射出來。

在他的醫生診療室的正中間。

他再度感到羞慚的熱氣滾過，但這並沒能阻止他大聲呻吟。

這並不像性；Barnes護士並沒有在Steve小洞的周圍抹上潤滑油來調戲他，Barnes也沒有用指尖先幫Steve擴張放鬆，Barnes根本沒有挑逗他。

不，他只是告訴Steve忍受下來，也沒有給Steve問問題的機會，他就那樣直接把手指戳進Steve的屁股。

他甚至沒等手指上的潤滑劑溫暖起來，這讓Steve的身體感到不寒而慄，而且令人更不舒服的是，那聞起來有點像消毒劑的味道。（他床頭抽屜裡的玩意棒多了，聞起來像甜蜜的漿果，令人愉悅。）

這不像性，沒有任何逗弄的手指彎曲，完全就是敷衍了事。它並不會讓人感到痛，而多餘的潤滑油就意味著不會擦傷，在他還處於震驚狀態下時，Barnes護士已經把一根手指完全滑進Steve的身體，又以相同的速度拉出。

“再一次：呼氣 - 忍耐。”他媽的。護士的聲音聽起來仍舊那麼百般聊賴，Steve咬住下唇，忍下一聲嗚咽。

當他張口呼氣，下巴掉到胸前時，Steve把自己的重心往前移到他的前臂上，他做了護士要求的事，然而，再一次，沒有任何警告下，他感到更大的壓力，兩根手指破開入口推進他的身體。

“這不應該會痛，但你可能會感到一些不適。”

這很冷、而且非常不舒服，因為第一根手指幾乎沒有怎麼拉撐他就抽出去了，而這兩根手指一路長驅直入。Barnes效率極高，以最快速度把他的食指和中指插進Steve體內，而又沒有造成疼痛。

當Barnes的手停止移動，Steve已經喘的像跑完百里。他呼吸劇烈，胸腔起伏。他勉力抬起頭，越過自己的肩膀往後查看。Barnes冰藍色的眸子回視Steve的臉，他的手指第三指關節以下都被埋在Steve深處。

Steve的呻吟聲響亮而破碎，他的身體興奮無比，然而腦袋一團混亂，滾燙的羞意再度蒸騰而上讓他的臉蛋更紅了。

他的老二從來沒有這麼硬過，當他發現自己情不自禁地用髖部磨蹭著診療檯旁尋求一些安慰時，他簡直無地自容。

“我要用插入你直腸的手指來檢查你的前列腺。”Barnes護士正經八百地講述他準備要做的事，那口吻跟聊今天天氣如何一樣淡然，Steve驚奇地發現這種超脫冷漠的態度只讓他變得更熱。

當體內那甜蜜的一點被直接按壓時，Steve大喊出聲。護士對他剛剛發出的超大動靜不置一詞，Steve像離水的魚那樣掙扎著正常呼吸。

“就是這裡，”Barnes平鋪直述地表示。Steve嘴邊溢出斷斷續續的嗚咽，他試著忍住但徒勞無功。

這不是性，當然不是，所以沒有什麼循序漸進的挑弄，更沒有柔情蜜意地緩慢抽插，Barnes護士就直接把手指放在Steve深處，毫不留情地按摩他的前列腺。

“呃，”Steve悶哼，臉龐燃燒起來，身體的重心更加往前沉到他的前臂上。

Barnes更用力地按壓，絲毫不放鬆，他彎曲的手指不斷地衝擊Steve的甜蜜點。

“護士！護士！！！“Steve忍不住放聲大喊，他的聲音絕望、充滿了需要。

Barnes護士無視他，繼續他用的手指戳揉按壓。

Steve狂呼亂喊，被攪得一塌糊塗，他的身體因為可恥以及強烈的需求而發燙，如滾熟的蝦子。

我就要射了，Steve歇斯底里地想。

他就要高潮，就這樣，彎著腰緊貼診療檯，他的護士的兩根手指深深插在他的屁股裡這樣的姿勢。

他別無選擇；這不是性，當他沒法擺脫體內連綿不斷的壓力時，他沒法放慢速度，讓它堅持更久。這不是性，前列腺按摩毫無疑問會引發Steve的性高潮。

大腿上的肌肉顫抖著，Steve不尤自主地向前傾，他的前臂已經失去撐起自己的力氣。

Steve陰莖的頭部已經完全濕了，前液爭先恐後地從馬眼冒出，全數滴在他的紙袍上。

“這就對了，讓它來吧...”Barnes柔聲低語，自他走進這個房間，他的嗓音第一次透著溫暖，這轉變讓Steve宛如遭受會心一擊，可恥的浪潮沈重地打在他身上，現在他整個上半身都趴在診療檯上，身下愚蠢的薄紙被他激烈的扭動撕的粉碎。

“護士！”他再次哭喊，聽起來幾近崩潰，他的呼吸伴隨著高亢、凌亂破碎的尖細哀鳴。

不可置信的是，他體內的壓力增加了，Steve再次爆發甜蜜、細小的哭泣聲。

他無力抵抗快感巨浪的猛攻，他被高潮的力量擊中，神魂具碎，伴隨一聲咬住嘴唇的嗚咽，他激烈地射向紙袍。

Steve的雙腿在顫抖，苦苦掙扎著支撐住自己，他緊緊閉上雙眼，在壓倒性的快感浪潮下眼角滲出淚珠。

朦朧中，他感覺到，Barnes護士將手指從Steve的身體抽出，然後感到他的脊柱底部落下輕輕一吻。

“好了，Stevie，沒事了，”Steve辨認出那舒緩溫柔的嗓音，不同於先前整場會面中那種冷淡疏離的語氣。“放輕鬆，親愛的。”

Steve仍然掙扎著攫取空氣，他注意到身前的診療檯被降低了。在他來得及意識到之前，他崩潰了。

“Bucky，”他嘶喊，他的聲音因為之前的掙扎喘息變得沙啞，“Bucky！這到底怎麼回事？！”

Bucky一定把手套扔掉了，因為他的雙手正溫柔地幫忙把Steve扶起坐好。他把紙袍解開，將被沾污的袍子從Steve的身體上剝下，然後把它塞進房間的生物危險箱。Bucky溫和地推了推Steve，讓他平躺在降低的診療檯上。

“你回神了嗎？”Bucky問道，他用濕毛巾輕柔地擦拭Steve仍然敏感的陰莖頭部，然後幫Steve把內衣褲拉到身上穿好。

“我從來沒有離開過，”Steve回答，嘴邊露出一絲微笑，他的心跳慢慢恢復正常，“但，說真的：這見鬼的是怎麼回事？”

Bucky輕輕地笑了起來，伸手揉了揉Steve亂成一團的柔軟短髮。他聳聳肩，露齒偷笑，“這是Sam的主意。”

“Sam！？”Steve臉蛋爆紅，他的下巴驚疑地掉了下去。他相當肯定Sam不可能清楚他和Bucky的性生活。

“好吧，”Bucky開口，再次伸手摸了摸Steve的頭髮，事實上這樣感覺很好，“Sam其實只是建議由我來幫你做健康檢查，這樣你可能就不會那麼緊張。”

Steve瞇起眼睛，試著板起臉怒瞪Bucky。“那跟正宗的健康檢查相差十萬八千里，你心知肚明。”

Bucky仍在咧嘴邪笑，他俯身在Steve赤裸的肩膀上印下一吻。“我們已經約會了六個月，甜心。你以為我沒注意到每次我穿著醫院制服時你看我的方式嗎？”

這可真是一針見血，紅暈再次湧上Steve的臉頰，因為他真的很尷尬，他一直以為Bucky沒有注意到。

“除此之外，”Bucky低沉柔滑的嗓音宛如舔過奶油的貓，他在Steve的耳朵下方落下另一個吻，“我們之前沒玩過這種角色扮演。”

Steve揉了揉眼睛，嘆息著沒有回頭看Bucky，“但是護士欸？哦！我的上帝。”

“我知道！”Bucky露出得意洋洋的笑容，“你不知道保持一張面無表情的臉是多麼的困難！”

“喔，我的上帝啊，”Steve重複哀嘆，然後把手從他臉上放下。

Bucky看上去對自己非常滿意。

“那可真是，”Steve嚥下口水，微笑著回視Bucky，“我曾有過最好的健康檢查體驗”。

“你知道你仍然得做一個真正的身體健康檢查，對嗎？”Bucky豎起眉毛。

“什麼？”Steve眨眼，一臉困惑。

“我是認真的，Steve，真的檢查。”Bucky繼續揉撫著他的頭髮，“你真幸運，我的午休時間剛好跟你的預約時間一模一樣。我想這應該能幫助舒緩你的緊張，但你還是需要預約一個真正的健康檢查，最好是在Yvette沒有生病的時候。”

Steve挫敗呻吟，但如果他對自己夠誠實，這個小小的讓步是可以做的，因為剛剛發生的一切。

“對了，做前列腺檢查時不要太激動。”

“Bucky，”Steve再度呻吟，翻了個白眼然後瞪著他的男朋友。

“當然，”那溫暖的嗓音在他耳邊低聲挑逗，“隨時可以呼叫你最喜歡的護士。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇搞笑的，發現本姑娘似乎特別適合這種風格？XD  
> 翻的時候自己笑得停不下來，可憐的隊長233333


End file.
